clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising
The twentieth episode of Season 3. Summary Wendy has had enough of Candace and her reign as queen bitch in her life and is ready to use ammo given to her by Adrianna to take her down for good. Meanwhile, Jamie starts to get closer to Tim and adopts his drinking habits, which scares her family and friends. And Liam finds two girls have his heart and neither one will reciprocate the feelings. Main Plot Wendy has let Candace rule and ruin her life for years, but after Candace sabotages her yet again, Wendy is pushed over the edge and will do whatever it takes to knock Candace off her pedestal. Sub Plot Jamie's friends and family start to notice how lazy and sluggish she's become and Moon lets people know it's because of the drinking she's doing. Her friends try to help, but will being around Tim just pull her down more? Third Plot Liam realizes he can't get his mind off of Julia and Caylee, wanting to be with both of them. But since neither of them want to talk to him, how will he get back in? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Uprising" by Muse. *This episode marks the end of the Candace-Micah Relationship. *This episode marks the start of the Wendy-Zak Relationship. *It is revealed that Liam was the father of Julia's baby. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Adrianna: Let’s end the reign of Queen Slutface. THE Julia: Something is definitely wrong with Jamie. Moon: I’m done caring about that bitch. Jamie: I promise I’m done drinking. (Her and Tim both chug down beers) CLAWS Wendy: That’s the last time she hurts me. Zak: Take down Candace as queen and you become the girl on top. ARE Liam: I fucked things up with both of them… Jeremy: Just get over them, man. Caylee: This is so messed up… COMING Adrianna: Mary-Sue is bringing her A game, I see. Candace: I’m all you have! Wendy: Not anymore… OUT (Sophie runs out of a pep assembly) (Jamie smacks someone across the face) (A video of Candace and Sophie kissing is shown on a big screen) Candace: That bitch is DEAD! NEW EPISODE “UPRISING” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= upr1.jpg Upr2.jpg Upr3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Wendy: "I’m not a bad girl, Zak. No matter how much everyone expects me to be, I’m just not. I know, that’s crazy. A teenage girl who isn’t rebellious or crazy in some way. I just like being quiet and normal and nice." *Adrianna: "Let’s end the reign of Queen Slutface." |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_320:_Uprising Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Wendy Plots Category:Jamie Plots Category:Liam Plots